Micro-inverters offer a means for providing ready-to-use alternating current (AC) at the point of an energy source, which makes them attractive for distributed energy generation systems of varying capacities such as solar energy systems. Micro-inverters offer the added advantages of modularity, maximum power efficiency, real time optimization, and superior means for monitoring and control of the overall system. Micro-inverters offer these benefits with minimal changes to the existing wiring in a building. Because of these benefits the use of micro-inverters are on the rise year to year.
Micro-inverters that are in the market today operate in the “grid-tie mode.” This means that, in order for the micro-inverter to be functional, grid power has to be present. However, when grid power is absent in the “grid-tie mode,” no harvesting of solar energy is possible. This is a serious limitation in regions across the globe where the access to and reliability of grid power is limited.